


En cuerpo y alma

by Stacy_Adler



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy_Adler/pseuds/Stacy_Adler
Summary: En este mundo o el otro, Chichi tenía la certeza de que iba a estar junto a Goku por toda la eternidad, pues su entrega era en cuerpo y alma: fuerte como el roble, flexible como un sentimiento, y eterna como el universo.





	En cuerpo y alma

**Author's Note:**

> N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos al primer fic que he escrito para este fandom! Dragon Ball Z es mi manga favorito de toda la vida, junto con Sailor Moon. Los dos ocupan un lugar fundamental en mi corazón, y no podría elegir entre ellos.
> 
> Quiero agradecer en primer lugar a la fuente de mi inspiración para escribir este one-shot: Devfanfiction y su fic «Tiempo», una historia hermosa, llena de sentimientos, de dulzura, de dolor, tan bien narrada que se te ponen los pelos de punta. Cuando la leí por primera vez fue como que llegó directo a mi alma y, coincidentemente, fue más o menos en la misma época en que el manga de Dragon Ball Super nos mostró un Goku que «jamás había besado a su esposa»... Sin comentarios. Toriyama, Toyotaro, espero que eso haya sido una broma de mal gusto, porque me jodieron la vida XD y esta es mi venganza, en parte. Lo otro es pura inspiración directamente entregada por «Tiempo»; si no lo han leído, corran y disfrútenlo, es hermoso de principio a fin. Devfanfiction, gracias por escribir algo tan potente.
> 
> Y mi segundo –pero no menos importante– agradecimiento es para mis chicas queridas, Ary Lee y Vidian, ambas excelentes escritoras de este y otros fandoms. Para ustedes cada letra, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla :') ¡las quiero mucho!
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Nos vemos al término de la historia.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro.

Gohan no paraba de retorcer las manos con impaciencia. Por fin había llegado uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida: contraería matrimonio en pocas horas con Videl, la chica que había conseguido robarle el corazón por completo con su personalidad tan dulce y fuerte al mismo tiempo; ella, que pudo comprender su espíritu de guerrero tranquilo con facilidad, amoldándose a él de formas que jamás habría imaginado. Se encontraba muy emocionado por lo que le preparaba el futuro, no obstante, el corazón le latía a mil por hora debido a la incertidumbre: aquel era terreno desconocido para él. Y por ello, en vez de estar con todos los invitados en la recepción del lugar, se encontraba en el pequeño cuarto de los útiles de limpieza, sentado sobre una caja, intentando controlar su pulso alocado.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, dándole un ligero susto al pobre Gohan.

—¡Ah, aquí estás! —exclamó Goku mientras ingresaba a la habitación—. Chichi no te encuentra por ningún lado. ¿Qué haces aquí escondido? —agregó, dando rápidos vistazos al estrecho cuarto.

—Nada, papá. Estoy un poco nervioso.

—¿En serio?

—Cuando te casaste con mamá, ¿no lo estabas? —Gohan abrió un poco más los ojos mirando a su padre, que siempre parecía tan despreocupado.

—Uhm… —Hizo una pausa mientras pensaba, frotándose la barbilla con la mano derecha —, es que en ese tiempo no tenía idea de lo que realmente significaba casarse… así que no.

Gohan soltó una risita, luego se revolvió un poco el pelo.

—Solo espero no equivocarme mucho con ella…

—Te perdonará; aceptó ser tu esposa. Ya sabe que vas a joderla —afirmó.

—¡Vale, gracias! —Esta vez, Gohan se echó a reír con muchas ganas. La sinceridad de su progenitor era algo que siempre le causaba mucha gracia.

—Me refiero a que te echará la bronca y luego se le olvidará —continuó Goku alegremente—, igual que tu mamá. Ella vive furiosa conmigo, pero siempre se le pasa a la hora de la cena. Estoy seguro de que Videl hará lo mismo contigo.

—Quiero ser un buen esposo —afirmó el muchacho.

—Ya verás que sí te sale todo bien.

—Papá… —Gohan volvió a retorcer las manos, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de hablar con Goku como pocas veces antes había podido: sin amenazas al planeta de por medio, sin presiones, sin interrupciones. Padre e hijo, nada más—. Yo…, yo quiero pedirte consejo. Estoy un poco perdido en esto; enséñame, por favor.

Goku torció el gesto, ya que sería primera vez que le explicaría algo a Gohan que no estuviera relacionado con las artes marciales. Por lo general, era el chico quien le enseñaba todos los demás ingredientes que aliñaban el diario vivir, aprendidos gracias a Chichi y Piccolo. No solía pensar en ello, pero a veces le daba la impresión de que no había sido muy buen padre que digamos.

Inspiró hondo antes de decir: —Recuerda que mi experiencia es muy limitada. Tu mamá siempre ha sido la única; tal vez te sirviera más hablar con Krillin…

—Está bien —sonrió—, no me importa eso. Quiero que seas tú, papá. Además, Videl también es mi única chica.

—De acuerdo. —Se dejó caer al lado de su hijo, sin recordar que llevaba un traje formal y no sus ropas habituales—. Lo primero que debes imaginar es que yo no tenía más mundo que el de las artes marciales. A diferencia de ti, viví muchos años solo, en medio de la naturaleza. Cuando conocí a Bulma y empezamos a viajar, descubrí un montón de cosas nuevas, pero lo cierto es que no entendía ninguna y solo me importaba pelear… —se detuvo un segundo, luego exhaló un poco de aire—. En el fondo sigo siendo el de siempre, ¿verdad? —Otra pausa breve—. Pensaba que mi vida estaba completa: comida y batallas. Pero Chichi me mostró que había más.

.

.

_La luz del sol comenzaba a perderse tras las preciosas montañas que rodeaban la morada de los recién casados, reflejando matices anaranjados en el río que corría presuroso a pasos de la entrada, como si les diera la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar. Goku asomó medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana principal para apreciar los colores que se formaban en el cielo; una danza de traviesos pigmentos policromos que parecían saludarlo mientras marchaban._

_Tras mantener la boca abierta de puro gozo por un tiempo indefinible, Goku se volvió a su mujer con la mirada brillante._

_—Así que de esto se trataba el matrimonio… —Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, recordando el día de la fiesta y los momentos posteriores, mientras compartían con la familia y los amigos—. ¡Si hubiera sabido que tendríamos tanta comida, te habría buscado para casarnos mucho antes!_

_Chichi le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a modo de respuesta. Aquellos primeros días juntos le parecían un maravilloso sueño del que no tenía intenciones de despertar. Ahora que la tierra se encontraba en paz gracias a su marido –¡cuánto le gustaba pensar en él así, ya habiendo firmado los papeles que legalizaban su vínculo!–, un abanico infinito de posibilidades se abría ante ellos._

_Habían oficializado su status hace ya muchos días, en los que se fueron amoldando el uno al otro de forma paulatina. Partieron divirtiéndose como infantes, paseando en la Nube Voladora por toda la zona, saludando a los vecinos, aprendiendo los caminos que llevaban a los bosques y los acantilados, para luego ir decantando hacia días más lentos y perezosos en los cuales Chichi se aventuraba cada vez más con los «deberes de marido y mujer» en todos los momentos en que lo encontraba desocupado y no entrenando. Chichi era una romántica, un alma tierna de color rosado que escondía una gran pasión. Esa misma pasión la impulsaba a descubrir nuevas facetas de su reciente status como mujer casada, con más entusiasmo que conocimiento, ya que por desgracia su mamá había fallecido mucho antes de que ella pudiera interesarse en la dicha del matrimonio, y lo poco que conocía lo había aprendido con novelas y libros prohibidos._

_Era una romántica, sí, pero eso no la hacía débil. Por el contrario; sabía lo que quería, y la ignorancia no iba a amedrentarla. Solo le faltaba descifrar cómo obtener todo lo que anhelaba, pero no le cabía duda de que su esposo iba a secundarla en su ambición._

_Chichi avanzó hacia Goku con pasitos largos, juguetones, llevando las manos escondidas tras su espalda._

_—Dame un beso —ordenó con un canturreo dulce._

_Él le hizo caso de inmediato, decidido a demostrar que había aprendido suficiente desde el primer ósculo torpe y mojado que ambos compartieron cuando pronunciaron sus votos. Primero, tomó aire. Luego, se mojó los labios con la lengua, despacio. Exhaló al tiempo que tomaba a Chichi por la cintura con sus fuertes manos, antes dedicadas a destrozar oponentes, ahora con el solo objetivo de venerar la piel suave de su mujer. Por último, unió su boca a la de ella y movió los labios con insistencia, hasta que sintió que le daba entrada completa. Hundió la lengua, usando su mandíbula para ejercer una presión delicada pero firme; lo demás fue dejarse llevar por su instinto. Cuando Chichi se colgó con abandono de su cuello, se sintió complacido. Había conseguido una reacción favorable y no un manotazo en el hombro; sin duda eso significaba que estaba perfeccionando la técnica del beso. A pesar de su permanente distracción, Goku había asimilado que hacer feliz a Chichi también le hacía feliz a él._

_Separó un poco su rostro para reparar en que algo pasaba bajo su vientre cada vez que unían sus bocas; era como si lo que sucedía en esa pequeña porción de su cuerpo reverberara de pies a cabeza, una y otra vez, rebotando aquí y allá, como en un juego de ping pong. Era una sensación con la cual no estaba familiarizado, pero que guardaba cierta semejanza con el placer que sentía al comer algo muy sabroso._

_Pensó, entonces, que su esposa podría compararse al dejo de un pez de río asado al carbón bajo la tierra, envuelto en hojas de plátano macho y salvia... ¡Así de deliciosa!, y así, tanto, le gustaba._

_Se relamió de manera inconsciente, imaginando qué se sentiría probar su piel. ¿Sería tan dulce como su boca? ¿O, tal vez, le recordaría a la mantequilla derretida?_

_—Oye... —Chichi, ajena a la disparatada sesera de su hombre, solo atinó a creer que tenía hambre de nuevo y por eso la cara se le había puesto de esa forma tan rara—. ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?_

_—Sí, sí. —Tragó saliva repetidamente, casi saboreando todo lo que había fantaseado._

_—¿Quieres que te prepare algo en particular para la cena?_

_Ante la mención de comida, Goku se distrajo de inmediato y sintió que le rugía el estómago._

_—¡Sí, claro! Estoy muriéndome de hambre._

_—Lo sabía —comentó con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a colocarse un coqueto delantal de cocina—. Dime qué quieres comer y lo cocinaré para ti._

_Goku mencionó entonces algo que no probaba hace tiempo: huevos de pterodáctilo a la piedra con verduras salteadas y arroz blanco. Algo muy sencillo de preparar... si se tenían los huevos._

_—Ve a conseguirlos —le mandó Chichi señalando la puerta— y, cuando vuelvas, tendré todo lo demás listo..._

_No había terminado aún de hablar y el joven peleador ya se encontraba lejos, con un saco en la mano, corriendo en dirección al nido más cercano, el que había visto al volver de la boda cuando su suegro,_ _Gyūmaō, los llevó a la casita que era su regalo para el nuevo matrimonio._

_—Estos son perfectos —dijo mientras cogía unos huevos enormes del nido y los echaba dentro del saco—, están recién puestos. ¡Te aseguro que son para una buena causa! —le gritó a mamá pterodáctilo mientras escapaba rápidamente; no fuera a ser que lo agarrara a picotazos, se le rompieran los huevos y Chichi se enfadara con él._

_Ni siquiera se dio vuelta para comprobar si lo seguían; corrió como cuando entrenaba, empleando una buena parte de su fuerza en cada zancada, de forma tal que parecía estar saltando al mismo tiempo que se desplazaba. Descubrió un segundo nido durante el trayecto de vuelta, al que robó unos cuantos huevos más. Atravesó el río que pasaba fuera de su casa en lo que dura un suspiro. Y, tal como había prometido, su esposa tenía los vegetales cortados, el arroz cociéndose y la piedra caliente, lista para recibir los huevos._

_—Eso fue realmente rápido —lo felicitó Chichi—. Ahora ve a lavarte las manos._

_—¡Jo!, ¿en serio? —Goku no era muy preocupado por esas cosas._

_Pero bastó una mirada seria de la mujer para que Goku diera media vuelta hacia el río. Ya tenía claro que, a pesar de ser una criatura delicada, también podía ser aterradora. Ni siquiera Piccolo Jr., su oponente más fuerte hasta ese minuto, consiguió ponerle la espalda tiesa de tantos escalofríos como ella, y eso que solo lo había mirado con severidad._

_Cuando Goku volvió presentable para comer, Chichi estaba empezando a quebrar el primer huevo: lo lanzó hacia arriba con cuidado y, cuando estuvo aparentemente suspendido en el aire, usó una paleta de metal para darle un toque a la cáscara. Esta se partió con rapidez y el contenido del huevo se vació en la piedra caliente, con la cáscara cayendo hacia los lados. Él había visto a gente cocinar así los huevos antes, pero nunca maniobrar con tanta ligereza unos tan grandes como los de pterodáctilo._

_—¡Oohh! —Goku dio palmas con el entusiasmo propio de un niño pequeño—, ¡eres la mejor cocinera del mundo, Chichi!_

_La joven se ruborizó intensamente con el cumplido, en tanto Goku se inclinaba cada vez más hacia el huevo._

_—Vaya… —musitó, salivando de gusto con la visión de ese huevo cocinándose. Sonrió escuchando el suave silbido que provocaba el vapor escapando de la clara, en la que se formaban pequeñas fisuras al cocerse._

_—Toma —Chichi le pasó un pocillo grande y hondo, con el arroz y las verduras salteadas, al que arriba le echó el huevo ya listo._

_—¡Fantástico! —El primer bocado le supo a gloria. Estaba seguro de que era el mejor huevo de pterodáctilo que había degustado en su vida._

_Comieron en un silencio cómodo, solo interrumpido cada vez que Goku pedía llenarse el plato de nuevo. Chichi no sabía en dónde metía tanta comida ese hombre, que parecía tener un apetito insaciable pero su aspecto físico nunca se veía afectado. Debía ser cosa de tanto entrenamiento._

_Le sirvió cuatro huevos en total, más nueve porciones de arroz y verduras. Chichi apenas pudo con tres platos y dos huevos. Mientras comían, no podía evitar que su adoración le traspasara la mirada._

_—¡Gracias por la comida! Estoy lleno —exclamó Goku, palmeándose el estómago tras dejar a un lado el noveno pocillo._

_—¿Te gustó? —preguntó la chica._

_—Claro que sí, ¡eres increíble!_

_Chichi le creyó. Goku era malísimo mintiendo, todo se le notaba en la cara, así que no tuvo duda de que era completamente sincero con ella. La sonrisa que le dedicó como agradecimiento muy pronto fue acompañada por un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, ya que Goku se había acercado a ella y la miraba de frente, con la vista clavada en su rostro, tan concentrado que parecía estar resolviendo algún complejo asunto en su cabeza._

_—Tienes un poco de comida… —susurró el joven. Acto seguido, le pasó el pulgar por la boca, arrastrando algo de la sazón de las verduras que Chichi aún conservaba en los labios, sin haberlo notado._

_Goku probó su pulgar. Se relamió, porque la comida tenía mucho mejor sabor en la boca de su esposa, así que repitió el proceso. A Chichi el corazón estaba a punto de escapársele del cuerpo. Separó un poco los labios para respirar mejor, momento que aprovechó Goku para colarse en su boca. La besó de una forma distinta, como si la probara con cada lametón, comprobando que la mantequilla derretida jamás sería tan sabrosa como esos labios carnosos, expectantes, vibrantes de emoción. Eran dulces también, una combinación que jamás creyó posible._

_Goku sufrió una especie de epifanía en ese instante: le gustaba besarla no solo porque ella se ponía feliz, sino porque a él le encantaba. La sensación era indescriptible._

_Desde aquel preciso momento la muchacha comenzó a meterse con fuerza en su corazón, aunque él no tuviera idea de ello._

_Chichi, por otra parte, estaba en éxtasis, porque era primera vez que Goku la besaba sin que ella se lo pidiera. Alargaron el ósculo unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que él se apartó un poco y finalizó el contacto. Chichi se sintió algo decepcionada hasta que se fijó en sus mejillas encendidas, algo que tomó como una buena señal de que las cosas realmente estaban avanzando en su relación._

_—Tengo que entrenar —dijo Goku de improviso—, ¿quieres venir conmigo? —Pero, antes de que Chichi pudiera contestar, añadió: —Si no entrenas, vas a perder práctica y te pondrás gorda._

_Si Goku hubiera prestado atención, habría podido escuchar un sonido roto proveniente del corazón de su esposa. Él no lo dijo con mala intención; por el contrario, nacían de una profunda preocupación por su salud, pero para Chichi esas palabras fueron casi una declaración de guerra._

_—¡Idiota! —gritó ella cuando pudo sacar la voz—. ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas después de…? ¡Y yo no me voy a poner gorda!, ¿estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Que tú vivas pensando en pelear no tiene nada que ver conmigo! ¡La tierra está en paz desde que derrotaste a Piccolo y tú sigues esperando que aparezca alguien más con quien medir fuerzas! ¡Le prometiste a mi padre que ibas a ser un buen marido, pero te portas como un simio…!_

_Y no había cómo callarla. Goku se tapó un oído con la mano, tratando de evitar un poco la estridencia de aquellos chillidos._

_—Chichi… —protestó en voz baja._

_Su intento pasó desapercibido, aunque ella se detuvo en ese momento pues se le estaba acabando el aliento. Igual se las arregló para escupir un par de insultos más antes de ponerse morada por la falta de aire; inexplicablemente, a Goku aquello le pareció algo gracioso._

_—Chichi —lo intentó de nuevo._

_Pero la chica no le respondió hasta pasado un largo minuto desde la última palabrota._

_—Vamos a entrenar —dijo finalmente—. Así tendré una buena excusa para golpearte._

_Goku soltó una risita nerviosa. Su esposa era una mujer asombrosa, capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta fácilmente. Le daba casi tanto miedo como una jeringa, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que todo eso no le molestaba. Incluso, se atrevería a decir que una parte de él se enganchaba con esa fiereza, pero ni tenía idea de la razón, ni se iba a sentar para analizarlo. Era así y punto._

_Salieron al patio de la casa y entrenaron a orillas del rio. De a poco el humor de Chichi fue mejorando, se le notaba porque comenzaba a sonreír cada vez que acertaba un golpe, aunque ella sabía que era solo porque Goku se lo permitía._

_—¿Te acuerdas que así fue nuestra primera cita? —le preguntó Chichi cuando esquivaba una patada bastante suave._

_—Supongo que lo pasamos bien, ¿verdad? —No se atrevía a decirle que no lo recordaba._

_Pero a Chichi no le quedaban energías para enfadarse. Todo lo que tenía lo invirtió en intentar ser más rápida y ágil que él, convenciéndose de que Goku había tenido razón al invitarla, pero no por las razones que dio, sino porque ese ejercicio era perfecto para una pareja recién casada como ellos. Mientras cavilaba todo eso lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara de Goku y este lo detuvo con facilidad, sonriéndole con amplitud. Ella respondió a la provocación con un gruñido._

_—¡Muy bien, Chichi! —la felicitó._

_Ella intentó golpearlo con el otro puño, que Goku también sujetó._

_—¡Oye, cuánta energía! Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido —exclamó entusiasmado._

_Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los de Chichi para evitar que escapara y se echó hacia atrás con la intención de hacerle una llave, pero calculó mal el impulso debido a que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con rivales mucho más pesados y Chichi era muy liviana, por lo que cayó de espaldas al pasto, arrastrándola con él._

_Chichi no se movió de nuevo._

_Goku alzó la cabeza para mirarla con curiosidad. Estaba encima de él, con sus pechos descansando encima de sus trabajados pectorales. Torció el gesto al ver que parecía estar roja como un tomate, que la respiración se le aceleraba aún más que cuando intercambiaban golpes, y que agachaba la cabeza para esconderla en su cuello. A lo mejor se había golpeado una costilla con la caída y por eso le costaba tanto tomar aire… Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Chichi le aplastó la cara con una mano._

_—Espera… —rogó quedamente._

_—¿No vamos a seguir entrenando? —farfulló girando un poco la cabeza._

_—Sí, pero este es… un entrenamiento diferente. —El rubor iba en aumento hasta un punto indescriptible._

_Goku frunció el ceño._

_—¿Tienes una técnica que no conozco?_

_—Eh…_

_—¡Chichi! ¿Y me lo habías ocultado?  —Ahora su voz se tornó persuasiva—. Anda, enséñame, quiero verlo._

_«¿Y si no me atrevo…?»_ _Se preguntó la muchacha. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar, y aún no había hecho nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Apenas si conseguía dominar el temblor de sus manos, por lo que alzó lentamente la cabeza. Él la tomó firmemente de la barbilla._

_—¿Por qué tienes la cara tan roja? No llevamos tanto rato entrenando —Goku nunca se enteraba de nada. Volvió a entornar los ojos, esta vez apretando una mano contra el pecho de Chichi—. Oye, creo que debemos parar un momento, tu corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido. ¿Te sientes bien?_

_Pero Chichi ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. En cambio, se movió un poco por encima del cuerpo de Goku para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente. Se mordió el labio inferior, notando que él no había retirado aún la mano de su pecho. El corazón redobló su ritmo enloquecido, porque había tomado una decisión: comenzó a besarlo con todo el ímpetu de que era capaz. Casi no lo dejaba respirar._

_Goku desconectó el cerebro de inmediato. Si ella quería besos, se los daría, porque le gustaban y a él también. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse solo en disfrutar de la tibieza de su cuerpo, su boca apasionada, la suavidad de sus pechos… la firmeza de sus piernas… y esa postura que incitaba un movimiento instintivo de su pelvis…_

_Chichi se asustó un poco cuando sintió que algo duro empezaba a clavársele en el estómago. Nunca lo había percibido con tanta claridad, pero también era cierto que, hasta ese momento, no había tenido un contacto tan apretado con el cuerpo de Goku. Cada noche ella se colaba entre sus brazos, y a medida que transcurrían los días aquella intromisión era mejor recibida, hasta el punto de que el mismo Goku la atraía a sus brazos para dormir, pero no había ninguna inclinación romántica en ello. Para Chichi, sentir el cálido cuerpo de su marido era balsámico y le aseguraba un buen dormir, aunque Goku no lo necesitara. Él solo tenía que cerrar los ojos, y podía quedarse dormido en absolutamente cualquier lugar._

_No sabía lo que pasaba, ni por qué su zona sur empezaba a sentirse como si fuera a hervir. Todo era novedoso, desconocido, y la asustaba tanto como la emocionaba._

_Goku apoyó un codo en el pasto, alzando medio cuerpo sin dejar de besar a su esposa. La sujetó de un hombro con la mano libre para poder acomodarse mejor y besarla con más profundidad, con la entrepierna molestándole más que nunca. ¿Cómo podía aliviar la presión de su ropa interior? El instinto le decía que Chichi tenía la respuesta en su cuerpo, aunque no sabía cómo tantearla sin que se enfadara._

_—Llévame… adentro… —consiguió decir Chichi con mucha dificultad. Forzar esas palabras a salir de su boca le había costado un esfuerzo enorme._

_Le echó los brazos al cuello y su marido se levantó rápido del suelo, sin esfuerzo, cogiéndola con cuidado entre sus duras extremidades. La depositó en la cama, el lugar más suave que se le ocurría para continuar con el particular entrenamiento que estaban llevando._

_Goku tenía las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, y una expresión perdida en los ojos._

_—No sé qué debo hacer —confesó._

_Chichi tragó saliva, recordando la única fuente de conocimientos con que contaba: ciertos libros y revistas que había leído morbosa, escondida, gracias a la curiosidad que se despertó en ella tras escuchar de refilón ciertas cosas extrañas que hablaban las mujeres de su palacio mientras trabajaban. Pero transcribir todo aquello a la realidad era algo muy diferente, no por ello menos delicioso. La voz le tembló un poco cuando dijo: —Yo tampoco sé mucho, pero quiero descubrirlo contigo…_

_La sonrisa dulce de la chica le dio a Goku ánimos para continuar explorando. Alargó una mano para volver a sentir su corazón. Creyendo que si ella no tuviera ropa encima podría sentirlo mucho mejor, se decidió a sacarle la camiseta, antes preguntándole con la mirada si eso estaba bien. Recibió un asentimiento tímido por respuesta, así que continuó desvistiéndola lentamente. Ella lo imitó, y ambos quedaron desnudos en poco rato. Para Goku, el cuerpo humano no tenía nada particularmente interesante… hasta que vio a Chichi, tan roja que parecía brillar, respirando con dificultad. A diferencia de él, tenía curvas en las caderas, algo que por alguna razón desconocida le hizo salivar. Sus senos eran grandes, firmes y lo llamaban a acariciarlos. Sin darse cuenta, terminó amasándolos y chupándolos; no sabía por qué, pero era algo mucho más que agradable. Luego, se le ocurrió que también debía probar la piel de Chichi como había hecho con su boca. ¿Tendría el mismo sabor dulce y salado al mismo tiempo?_

_Separó los labios para que su lengua tuviera acceso libre al cuerpo de su esposa. Lamió prolongadamente en cada rincón, desde los brazos hasta el ombligo, y luego desde los tobillos hasta el centro, en donde se detuvo. Nuevamente se sentía perdido, pero Chichi lo instó a explorarla por dentro. Le introdujo su miembro lo más suave que pudo, incómodo ante la cara de dolor que ella no podía evitar, preocupado de estar haciéndole algún daño._

_—Estoy bien —resopló—, duele solo la primera vez. —No estaba muy segura de eso, pero ninguna de las heroínas de sus novelas se había quejado de dolor en el acto sexual._

_Goku se sentía tan bien en su interior que comenzó a moverse con cierto ritmo, fascinado con la poderosa sensación que irradiaba su miembro por todo su cuerpo, y no paró hasta percatarse de que se derramaba dentro de ella con fuerza, explotando su placer en un latido rápido, luego lento, que lo recorría desde el centro hacia afuera. Jadeaba de puro deleite; aquello no podía compararse con nada._

_Se la quedó mirando un rato con el rostro nuevamente perdido. Había notado un rastro de sangre cuando se retiró del cuerpo de ella y le entró algo de susto, mas Chichi se encargó de tranquilizarlo._

_—No te preocupes, seguro que estoy bien. Me siento mejor que nunca —le aseguró con la cara encendida, más feliz de lo que cabía imaginar._

_A partir de ese momento, ambos se dedicaron casi exclusivamente a descubrirse, a explotar las infinitas posibilidades de goce que tenían ante ellos. Goku comenzó a volverse más receptivo, más sensible a las necesidades de Chichi y, gracias a esa entrega, un día consiguió que también se corriera entre gritos rotos mientras él lamía la delicada piel de su entrepierna. Ese sabor lo volvía tan loco que era capaz de tener un orgasmo con apenas sentirlo en su boca._

_Goku aprendió cada vez más formas de darse placer mutuo, y Chichi también hizo lo suyo. Eran jóvenes, inocentes y entusiastas, una combinación que podía ser peligrosa, pero en ellos se transformó en una fuente de unión, en cadenas indestructibles que enlazaban las distintas aristas de sus almas. Gracias a tan dulce entrega fue que comenzaron a experimentar el amor verdadero, sin proponérselo, sin saberlo incluso. No ponían nombre a sus sentimientos, era más natural dejar que las cosas siguieran su cauce sin etiquetas ni límites._

_Entrenaron de esa forma, casi sin descanso, por varias semanas; luego comenzaron a anteponer «calidad sobre cantidad», hasta que el cuerpo de Chichi empezó a cambiar._

_—¿Por qué? —inquirió Goku, luego de observar las curvas de sus caderas estaban más pronunciadas que antes._

_—Porque vamos a ser padres —respondió con dulzura. Se tocó la barriga, aún inexistente, como un acto reflejo._

_—¡Oohh! ¿Es eso? —Sonrió con verdadera felicidad—. ¡Fantástico! Chichi, haz que sea un chico, así podré entrenar con él._

_—No puedo elegir eso, Goku. Además, ¿para qué quieres entrenarlo? Ya no hay malos con los que puedas combatir. Y siempre podría ser una chica._

_—¿Una niña? ¿Y sería así como tú?_

_Podía recordarla. Su memoria selectiva le permitió guardar memorias de Chichi cuando pequeña, provocándole algo difícil de definir. Como no estaba familiarizado con la ternura, solo podía decir que el estómago le vibraba de una emoción tranquila y fresca._

_—Bueno, se parecerá a los dos…_

_—Oye, y ¿podemos seguir haciéndolo aunque estés preñada? —Goku nunca había sido muy florido para hablar, pero eso a Chichi no le importaba._

_Ella se sonrojó furiosamente. —Claro que sí. Mi estómago va a crecer mucho, pero no será por falta de entrenamiento._

_Aquella broma tan inofensiva hizo que Goku se riera con fuerza, echando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza._

.

.

—¿Papá?, ¿oye? —Gohan agitó una mano frente a los ojos de su progenitor, pero este no se dio cuenta—. Papá... —insistió.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué dije? —Goku se agarró las greñas. Cuando se concentraba en algún recuerdo, siempre terminaba con la mente a kilómetros de distancia—. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?

—Quedaste en que mamá era frágil y aterradora al mismo tiempo —rio un poco—; creo que Videl es igual.

—Ah, ya… Pues sí, estarás bien, hijo. Aunque Videl se enfade, siempre recordará que tus intenciones son buenas. No te preocupes.

Gohan asintió. Pese a que la última parte de la conversación no había tenido mucho sentido porque Goku se puso a balbucear incoherencias acerca de un «entrenamiento», sí había conseguido enlazar varias cosas. Gracias a eso entendía un poco cuál era el secreto que había unido a sus padres por tantos años, a pesar de las largas separaciones: devoción, confianza y aceptación. Respiró un tanto más relajado. Videl lo aceptaba como era, a pesar de que en su mundo volar y lanzar energía no existían hasta que se conocieron. Pero nada de eso tenía importancia alguna; siempre le dio su apoyo, por completo ciega a la adversidad, algo que consiguió calarle hondo en el corazón. Se habían conquistado el uno al otro.

—Cuando Videl supo que yo era el «Guerrero Dorado» se molestó un poco porque le había mentido, pero me perdonó de inmediato. Comprendió por qué necesitaba guardar ese secreto —mencionó Gohan en voz baja. Fue uno de los recuerdos que llegó a su mente mientras escuchaba las palabras de Goku—. Aunque ella parecía feliz de saber que su padre no era quien decía ser… ni idea por qué.

Eso era un misterio para Gohan. No llegaba a entender que Videl se sintiera de esa manera, y la chica no le había explicado aún que era porque no soportaba vivir engañada; prefería una verdad dolorosa a una mentira blanca y protectora.

—La pobre creía que Míster Satán había vencido a Cell, ¿no? —dijo Goku con mucha gracia.

—Sí, claro, como todos.

—Aunque Satán terminó siendo un gran tipo… —Pensó un instante, mirando hacia arriba—. Jamás lo habríamos adivinado.

—Papá —Gohan se puso nervioso de nuevo—, ya que mencionaste a Cell… quiero preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Te arrepientes de…, ya sabes…, haber confiado tanto en mí? Siento que te he decepcionado.

—¿Y eso por qué? —exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Las batallas nunca han sido lo mío. No siento esa felicidad que tú o Vegeta disfrutan al pelear. —Tragó para deshacer el nudo que le apresaba la garganta—. Cuando moriste hace años, te prometí que entrenaría para mantener la paz en la tierra, pero nada ocurrió y dejé las artes marciales de lado… Incluso Goten es mucho más parecido a ti…

—Espera un segundo, Gohan. —Frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto que era muy típico de él—. Estás equivocado. Tú debes ser quien eres, no necesitas seguir mi camino. Y nunca me has decepcionado.

Para Goku era importante que Gohan entendiera eso, así que le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y el chico, a su vez, descansó la cabeza en su cuello.

—Pero sí me arrepiento de no haber estado contigo cuando te volviste un hombre —agregó tras un rato de silencio—. Fui muy egoísta al quedarme en el otro mundo tantos años.

—No pasa nada, papá. Lo hiciste pensando en el bien de todos.

Así era su hijo, más dulce de lo que él jamás podría imaginar, y eso no había cambiado durante su ausencia. Le frotó un poco el hombro.

—Sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ¿no?

Gohan asintió en silencio; un ligero rubor le tiñó las mejillas.

 —Tú siempre has sido mi héroe —afirmó—, dondequiera que estuvieras.

—¿En serio? Porque apostaría a que Piccolo ha hecho mucho más por ti que yo.

El joven se apartó un poco de Goku para mirarlo directo a los ojos: —Nunca los he comparado. Estoy feliz con todo lo que me has enseñado tú, papá; eres el mejor.

Goku soltó una risita y se lanzó a revolverle el pelo a su hijo igual que cuando era un chiquillo. Gohan también rio, sobre todo cuando Goku intentó peinarlo un poco. ¡Adiós a la formalidad de la boda, el caro traje de seda y la _etiqueta_!

—Ahora ve con tu chica y hazla muy feliz —le pidió tras dejarle el cabello más o menos decente, reteniéndolo un instante por la nuca. Gohan sonrió, con las frentes de ambos pegadas, tal y como lo hacían hace muchos años atrás.

—¡Sí, papá!

.

.

La ceremonia fue preciosa. Videl se emocionó hasta las lágrimas cuando vio a Gohan esperándola en el altar con tanta ansiedad; definitivamente, ella no era la única que deseaba con locura aquel momento. Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, desde el fondo de su alma, que reflejaba todo lo que no podía poner en palabras. De reojo pudo ver a Míster Satán abrazado a Boo, demostrando su alegría llorando a lágrima viva. Su hijita se le iba, pero ganaba un yerno impecable y poderoso. No podía quejarse.

Al otro extremo de la ceremonia, Chichi también lloraba. Estaba orgullosa de que su hijo se uniera a una mujer tan fuerte –y rica, había que decirlo–, pero su corazón vibraba de pura nostalgia. Su memoria se trasladó casi veinte años atrás, recordando lo mucho que le gustaba ver a Goku en su traje de novio, con los músculos marcando cada centímetro de la tela.

Como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, Goku respondió a los pensamientos de su esposa clavándole la mirada a pesar de los metros que los separaban. Intuyó que ella lo necesitaba, así que cuando Gohan y Videl terminaron de pronunciar sus votos y firmaron el libro, se desplazó entre los invitados para llegar a su lado.

—Dame el brazo —susurró Chichi, pestañeando para alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con seguir cayendo. Lo cogió por el bíceps y aprovechó de toquetearlo un poco; parecía como si sus músculos nunca dejaran de crecer.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cara? —Goku frotó su pulgar por el maquillaje corrido de los párpados inferiores de Chichi, dejándole los manchurrones negros bastante peor de lo que estaban.

—Por dios… —Con su infaltable pañuelo consiguió arreglar un poco el desastre que había dejado su marido—. Hiciste lo mismo cuando nos casamos, ¿te acuerdas?

—Eh…, no.

—Claro que no —comentó en tono sarcástico—, si a ti lo único que te importa es pelear. —Y le soltó el brazo.

 _«Mierda, se enfadó… Y ahora, ¿qué hago?»_ Se preguntó el pobre Goku, que carecía por completo de inteligencia emocional y nunca, en todos los años que llevaba de matrimonio, había conseguido adivinar el estado de ánimo de su mujer.

Chichi se alejó en dirección a los recién casados. Llevaba un par de metros recorridos cuando le pareció escuchar que él le hablaba.

Se dio la vuelta.

—Lo que más recuerdo… —dijo Goku, su rostro serio e intenso—… son los días después de la boda.

La cara de Chichi recuperó su luz de forma paulatina, a medida que iba asimilando esas valiosas palabras. Pero era verdad, Goku realmente recordaba bien esos días, lo cual era todo un logro de su mala memoria. Esas primeras semanas de matrimonio, con ambos explorándose mutuamente, dedicándose en cuerpo y alma a conectarse, eran algo que Goku jamás olvidaría. Ni Chichi, pues sus sueños de la vida en pareja que anhelaba con su tierna inocencia se habían cumplido muy pronto. Luego le fueron cruelmente arrebatados, y con él a su lado nuevamente, todo ese dulce ímpetu renació con un ardor comparable al del fénix resurgiendo de sus cenizas. Pasó de un mundo en tonos sepia, a otro con nuevos y ricos colores. Volvía a tener la vida por delante para disfrutar a su Goku. Chichi jamás daría nada por sentado. Había recibido una oportunidad más para ser feliz, para amarlo sin restricciones, y no iba a desaprovecharla.

.

.

—Mucho éxito en su nueva vida de casados —dijo Goku, con su pulgar derecho apuntando al cielo.

—Prometo ser una buena esposa, padre[1] —respondió Videl. Sus ojos brillaban de confianza.

—Les va a ir bien, chicos. Nos vemos dentro de unas semanas.

—Cuida mucho de mi Gohan… —Chichi volvía a ser un mar de lágrimas.

Videl hizo una reverencia antes de acercarse a su papá para consolarlo un poco. Gohan abrazó a sus padres, a Goten, corrió para despedirse de los demás invitados y partió con su flamante esposa a la luna de miel que Bulma les había obsequiado. De lejos, Piccolo le hizo un saludo gracioso a Gohan, y este le respondió de igual forma. La comunicación entre ellos nunca había sido un problema.

Chichi habló un rato con Bulma y Goten, lo que dio tiempo a Goku de comer un poco más. Había pasado mucho rato (para él) desde que comió su último bocadillo y sabía que el estómago iba a sonarle en cualquier minuto.

Se movió con el sigilo de un ninja e identificó el aroma de algo que adoraba: una maravillosa pierna de jabalí. Estaba en la mesa de Boo, pero él se encontraba demasiado entretenido probando diferentes tipos de postres, así que Goku fue de puntillas hasta allá, tomó la pierna, y se teletransportó al otro extremo de las mesas antes de que Boo se diera cuenta de nada. Se dejó caer en una silla, admirando su presa con devoción.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó, dando una enorme mordida a la jugosa carne. Dorada por fuera, tierna por dentro, se le deshacía en la boca; una bomba de sabor ahumado que llenó todos sus sentidos.

Chichi encontró su escondite bastante pronto. Allí lo pilló engullendo como si llevara siglos sin comer.

—Goten se quedará en casa de Bulma para jugar con Trunks.

—¿En serio? —masculló con la boca llena de comida, escupiendo uno que otro pedazo de carne al suelo.

—Tenemos la casa solo para nosotros. —Se mordió el labio inferior, disimulando una sonrisa coqueta—. ¿Vamos?

A Goku se le descolgó un poco la mandíbula pensando si había entendido bien lo que ella le quiso decir. Cuando se convenció de que sí era _eso_ , tragó todo lo que tenía adentro y se levantó con un salto de la silla.

.

.

Ni siquiera pensó en conducir el _aerocoche_. Goku se limitó a poner una mano encima de él, con Chichi sujetándolo por la cintura, y se teletransportó a casa. Así de sencillo. Probar la piel y el interior de su esposa era mejor que darse un banquete; mejor que pelear por gusto.

Chichi se soltó el cabello y se quitó los zapatos de tacón. La suavidad del pasto en sus pies fue un toque fresco que tuvo el efecto de irradiarle calor por todo el cuerpo. Avanzó hacia el interior de la casa –la primera planta para ellos, la segunda para Gohan y Videl[2] cuando volvieran– quitándose una que otra prenda por el camino. Goku la seguía en silencio, con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

De pronto, ella se dio la vuelta.

—Dame un beso —le ordenó con un canturreo muy dulce. Los años no habían hecho mella en la miel aterciopelada de su voz, que podía ser tan fiera como arrulladora.

El guerrero respondió a su petición tomándola firmemente por la cintura, utilizando años de práctica con ella porque si bien la mayor parte del tiempo no entendía como pensaba, sí sabía cómo volverla loca de placer. Pegó sus labios a los de ella y la obligó a retroceder, estampándola contra la pared con firmeza, pero siempre recordando que era muy frágil comparada con él.

Le tomó las muñecas con una mano, sujetándolas por encima de su cabeza, y la otra continuó firme en la curva de su cintura. La besó mordisqueándole la boca, luego continuó su recorrido deslizando sus labios húmedos por el mentón, quedándose en su oreja. Le apretó delicadamente el lóbulo con los dientes, atento a los cambios de respiración que estaba sufriendo. Con un dedo destruyó la tela de lo que le quedaba de la prenda que llevaba puesta, dejándola solo en ropa interior. Escuchó su respiración entrecortada, complacido de ir por buen camino.

Chichi zafó una mano y lo agarró del pelo, que se sentía suave aunque firme al tacto. Nunca había sabido cómo era que siempre conservaba la misma forma siendo tan sedoso.

Goku sonrió un poco. Su propia respiración también comenzaba a agitarse. Asomó la lengua y lamió la piel de Chichi por todo el cuello y el inicio de sus senos. Le encantaba su sabor salado y dulce, le hacía agua la boca. Liberó un pecho para chuparle el pezón, haciéndola gemir en voz alta. Dejó de sujetarla para amasarle los senos, su aliento cálido dando rápidos estallidos contra la piel de Chichi. Luego, se arrodilló frente a ella y apoyó la cara en su vientre, tanto impregnándose de su aroma como marcándola como suya.  

Era agradable dejarse llevar por la libertad de sentir y disfrutar sin pensar en nada. Ella le había enseñado cómo, y era algo que nunca olvidaría. Aquel lejano _entrenamiento_ jamás había dejado de dar frutos.

—Llévame… a la cama… —consiguió decir Chichi, con mucha dificultad.

Goku la alzó sin esfuerzo alguno, y corrió tan rápido a la habitación que la mujer no alcanzó a darse cuenta de que se habían desplazado. La dejó en el suelo, observando atentamente cualquier cambio en su rostro, en sus gestos, en su respiración, para saber cómo y cuándo obligarla a disfrutar más.

—Voy a quitarte la ropa —anunció Chichi.

Comenzó por sacarle la camisa y los pantalones. Lo empujó hasta que entendió que debía sentarse en la cama, le bajó los calzoncillos y le acarició desde los tobillos hasta los muslos, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando cada centímetro, la textura apretada de sus músculos, las innumerables cicatrices que lucía con orgullo…

Le clavó las uñas, avanzó hasta sus abdominales marcados para rasguñarlo al mismo tiempo que se llevaba su miembro a la boca y succionaba, a ratos despacio, a ratos con firmeza. Goku empuñó las manos pues el placer se abría paso a través de sus sentidos, dejándolo imposibilitado de sentir nada excepto la boca cálida, tersa, insistente, de su esposa.

Goku nunca había sido de hablar mucho durante el sexo. Era más bien silencioso, por lo que Chichi se guiaba mucho de señales para saber que estaba dando en el clavo. Su respiración, sus jadeos, sus gemidos, la forma en que movía las manos, las caderas, todo ello le servía.

Chichi, por el contrario, era bastante ruidosa, pero no decía nada coherente, por eso Goku también se servía de sus gestos para guiarla hacia el gozo que había aprendido a brindarle.

Hacía un montón de años que ambos habían llegado al punto en que hacer el amor tenía mucho de complacer a su compañero. No había plenitud más grande que provocar al otro, llevarlo hasta el límite y observar cómo se desmoronaba bajo oleadas interminables de placer.

Goku se corrió con un gemido opaco que no delataba mucho la tormenta desatada en su interior, que se exteriorizó en forma de lluvia espesa cayendo por la boca y el cuerpo de su esposa. Se quedó de espaldas sobre la cama, jadeando, con la vista pegada en el techo. Sí que había sido intenso. Y ahora disfrutaría de una segunda parte que le daba tanto placer como la primera: devolver el favor a Chichi.

Le hizo un gesto para que se dejara caer a su lado. Cuando la tuvo a su alcance mordió suavemente uno a uno sus dedos, lamiéndole las palmas, el interior de las muñecas, la parte interior de los codos, todas zonas erógenas que poca gente se dedicaba a explotar. Pero Goku llegó al matrimonio sin ideas preconcebidas, sin tener idea de que el sexo proporcionaba un placer inimaginable, y todo su conocimiento se basaba en lo que a Chichi le gustaba. Nada era raro o prohibido. En su relación no había límite alguno a la hora de sentir placer.

Chichi se removía inquieta, presa de tantos estímulos que no sabía de dónde venía cada uno. Tan pronto como sus pechos eran mordisqueados, la boca ardiente de Goku estaba arañándole los muslos, y no había asimilado todavía aquel placer cuando una nueva fuente de estimulación le llegó de golpe, esta vez proveniente de la sensible zona erógena ubicada entre sus piernas. Ahora le tocaba a ella soportar lametones destinados a enloquecerla, una succión constante, y unos dedos juguetones que se abrían paso con ímpetu para seguir atormentándola desde adentro. Con toda esa estimulación, fue poco el tiempo que necesitó Goku para hacer que tuviera un orgasmo demoledor; Chichi gritó de placer, clamó por piedad cuando su marido la obligó a correrse de nuevo casi al haber terminado su primer orgasmo, y volvió a ser torturada cuando este la sujetó de las caderas para hacerle el amor lento, pausado, tras haberse recuperado de su propio clímax.

—Te quiero —susurró Chichi, mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por la comisura del ojo—. No te atrevas a volver a dejarme.

Goku le sonrió tiernamente, eliminando el rastro que la humedad salada había dejado en su mejilla con su propia piel. Aquel tierno gesto valía más que mil palabras, más que cualquier promesa que pudiera hacerle, porque hablaba de que, en donde estuviera, siempre la protegería. Y Chichi era feliz con eso.

.

.

Aproximadamente un año después del matrimonio de Gohan y Videl, nació la pequeña Pan. Nada más verla, Goku supo que tenía un enorme poder oculto. La primera descendiente femenina de la familia Son iba a ser una gran adición al mundo de las artes marciales, y estaba seguro de que ni Gohan ni Videl se opondrían a darle un buen entrenamiento. Aunque en la tierra reinara la paz, más valía estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

Bueno, eso era lo que Goku decía de la boca para afuera, porque en su interior, todo lo que deseaba era un poco de acción. A veces provocaba a Vegeta solo para que perdiera los estribos y pudieran tener uno que otro round como en los viejos tiempos, y Vegeta jamás ponía problemas, porque él más que nadie echaba de menos pelear hasta caer rendido. Haber conocido a Bills y Wiss fue lo mejor que pudo pasarles en mucho tiempo.

Pero Goku también sentía que le debía mucho a su familia por sus siete años de ausencia, así que intentaba compensarlos lo mejor posible, incluso sin proponérselo ni ser consciente de lo que hacía. Trabajaba para ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Chichi más que por el miedo que le daban sus regaños, y entrenaba a escondidas con Goten y Gohan tanto para no perder la forma física como para compartir tiempo con ellos, eso siempre que no estuviera de las greñas con Vegeta.

Una noche y, tras hacer el amor, Goku yacía lánguidamente recostado en la cama con Chichi acomodada en su hombro, toda una tradición entre ellos, ya que habían comenzado a dormir así juntos casi desde los inicios del matrimonio. No pasó por alto que ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima, por lo que giró la cabeza y alzó las cejas.

—Debería pedirle a Shen-Long que me rejuvenezca siete años, me da envidia que te veas tan joven —explicó su esposa.  

—¿Y para qué? Si estás igual que siempre. —Chichi se apretó un poco más para demostrarle gratitud por el comentario positivo—. Además, recuerdo que Vegeta una vez me dijo que los saiyajines envejecemos más lento para poder pelear muchos años.

Ante la mención del príncipe saiyajin, Chichi volvió a poner mala cara.

—Bulma tiene la piel suave como un bebé; si tan solo yo tuviera un cuarto de su dinero para invertirlo en cremas de belleza…

—Pero tú no tienes las tetas caídas como ella.

A Chichi se le abrió la boca hasta un punto imposible. Incorporó medio cuerpo, mirándolo consternada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió Goku, tras un rato en que su esposa no dijo palabra.

—Go… _¡Goku-sa!_ —Pegó un grito tan agudo que el aludido se vio obligado a taparse el oído con una mano—. ¡¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?!

—Jaco lo contó, ¡cálmate!

—¿Jaco…? Entonces, ¿no la viste desnuda? —dijo un poco más aplacada.

—No que yo recuerde… —Y era verdad, porque su memoria no retenía aquellas cosas.

—Uhm… ¿Y ese tal Jaco vio a Bulma desnuda?

—Supongo.

—Por dios… ¿Y qué pasa con Vegeta?

—Estaba furioso.

—Pues claro que sí. —Se llevó la mano a la mejilla—. A veces Bulma es muy descuidada. No debería provocar así los celos de su esposo.

Goku se rio con ganas por ese comentario. Era muy propio de Chichi fijarse en ese tipo de cosas a las que él no les veía importancia alguna.

—Mañana iré a entrenar con Bills y Vegeta por unos días —dijo Goku como si nada, en el mismo tono que usaba para preguntar por el clima.

Sabía que esas separaciones le dolían a Chichi, porque le recordaban la época en que estuvo ausente. Confiaba en que iría pasando con el tiempo; Dios sabía que no tenía intenciones de separarse de ella nuevamente.

Tras unos segundos de silencio decidió mirar a Chichi, que continuaba medio incorporada en la cama.

—¿Chichi? —susurró.

—Está bien. Pero tienes que volver pronto.

Se notaba que le costaba hablar, así que Goku la tomó de los hombros para volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. La rodeó apretadamente, y ella se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo duro, hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

—¿Me cocinas una salamandra asada mañana, antes de irme?

Chichi no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita tonta. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar en comida a esa hora?

Aunque no era una sorpresa. Su Goku vivía imaginando la siguiente ración de alimentos que se llevaría al gaznate; así era su esposo, y así lo amaba.

—¿Una? ¿Estás seguro?

—Bueno, pensándolo bien creo que unas cuantas, tengo que convidarle a Bills, Wiss y Vegeta.

—Haré un montón entonces. Qué bueno que tengo varias trampas listas en el bosque. —Suspiró, tomándolo por el mentón—. Prepárate —le advirtió en voz baja, con los labios húmedos pegados a su fuerte mandíbula—, porque te gustarán tanto las salamandras de mañana que querrás volver pronto a comer más.

Goku se giró un poco para poder mirarla, con la boca redonda de sorpresa. —¡Es mi plato favorito! Por supuesto que voy a querer más.

A Chichi se le escapó un gritito de felicidad, porque los ojos de Goku había dicho: «Siempre voy a querer más de ti». Se echó encima de él; con esas palabras su partida le dolía un poco menos, así que repitió una buena dosis de la _despedida_ que venían practicando hace unas cuantas noches, misma que al regreso de Goku, cambiaría de nombre para llamarse _reencuentro_.

Nunca tendría suficiente de él, nunca se cansaría de sentirlo en su piel. En este mundo o el otro, Chichi tenía la certeza de que iba a acompañarlo por toda la eternidad, pues su entrega era en cuerpo y alma: fuerte como el roble, flexible como un sentimiento, y eterna como el universo.

Goku también sonrió, porque leyó todo eso en los ojos de su mujer. Y le gustaba ese plan. 

[1] N. de la A.: En Japón, a los suegros se les llama «padre», «madre», o el nombre acompañado del sufijo «san». Me parece que Videl llama a Goku por su nombre, pero recién casada con Gohan lo dejé como  «otoosan».

[2] N. de la A.: En el manga, Gohan y Videl no viven en un edificio caro, sino que se da a entender (porque Tori no fue muy claro en esto XD) que viven junto al resto de la familia Son. La casa tendría una modificación, un segundo piso habilitado para ellos. En Nekomajin Z es más evidente.

**Author's Note:**

> A todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí, mi eterno agradecimiento. Es mi primera vez en el fandom, y espero que esta humilde contribución haya sido lo que esperaban.
> 
> Goku y Gohan siempre han sido de mis personajes favoritos, aunque Goku me produce amor y odio al mismo tiempo XD porque es fuerte, tiene convicción, y protege el planeta, aunque todo ello sea más que nada por su sangre guerrera saiyajin y no protección real a sus seres queridos XD pero, como sea, el tipo es simpático y adorable. Pero Gohan es el que se lleva mi corazón, sobre todo el de diez añitos que peleó con Cell. Gohan siempre fue muy dulce, lo adoro, y pobrecito XD su papá siempre con la cabeza en la luna, por dios. Aunque nunca perdió la inocencia, y jamás dudó de que Goku quería lo mejor para él, a pesar de que el muy bestia lo tiró a los leones para que se enojara con Cell y pasara a SSJ2... facepalm triple. En fin.
> 
> Cuando Chichi exclama «Goku-sa», dudé mucho de usar esa forma y no la que estamos acostumbrados, es decir, «Goku» a secas. No me gusta mezclar japonés con español en los fics (cometí ese error en mis primeros trabajos, y todavía me arrepiento xD), pero la razón de esta excepción es que Chichi solo le habla así a él. «Sa» en vez de «san» es una deformación (leí que es de la región de Hokkaido), y hace parecer a Chichi un poco ruda y campesina. Lo curioso es que ella únicamente ocupa esa forma de hablar con Goku, con los demás usa el «san» normalmente, por eso pareciera ser más un apodo cariñoso que otra cosa, y justamente por ese motivo es que lo utilicé aquí.
> 
> ¿Qué más puedo decir?
> 
> Trataré de escribir algo más para este fandom. Algo de Mirai Gohan, por ejemplo, no estaría mal. También Bulma y Vegeta me seducen. Tengo algunas ideas por ahí que explotar.
> 
> Ary, Virita, gracias como siempre por todo su apoyo :') espero que les haya gustado el fic. Como le decía a Ary hace poquito, soy horrible para dejar reviews, pero las leo. Dark Feeling, He de amarte, amo sus fics, no lo olviden.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo a todos!


End file.
